mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Brave
Mr. Brave is the fortieth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Mr. Brave is the most courageous person in the world, or so everyone thinks. He is brave enough to save Mr. Messy from water, but he is not brave enough to go on a tightrope with Little Miss Somersault after he discovers that it has a rip in it. Little Miss Trouble watches this and tells everybody that Mr. Brave is not brave at all, and then she dares him to go the tightrope. He remembers that he is supposed to be at a tea party with Little Miss Bossy and runs away. Little Miss Trouble says that he is not brave because he ran away, but she realizes that he is brave because he was late. Voice Actors *Gordon Peters (1995-1997) *Len Carlson (1997-1999) *Wayne Lenny (2001-2016) International publications & translations Mr. Brave appears under the titles *Monsieur Courageux (French) *Ο Κύριος Γενναίος (Greek) *勇敢先生 (Taiwan) *용감씨 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Strong *Mr. Tall *Mr. Messy *Little Miss Bossy (Mentioned but not seen) *Little Miss Somersault *Little Miss Trouble Pictures only *Mr. Impossible *Mr. Mean *Mr. Mischief *Mr. Nosey *Mr. Slow *Mr. Tickle *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Tiny *Little Miss Loud *Little Miss Selfish Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting(TV) *Mr. Brave vs Koko the Gorilla(TV) *Mr. Clever's Daft Bet(TV)(Flashback) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man(TV) *Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV)(Mentioned, but not seen) *Mr. Grumble's Holiday(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler(TV)(cameo) *Mr Strong: King of the Circus (TV) (cameo) *The Mr.Men Show Trivia * He may have a crush on Little Miss Contrary. * He strongly resembles Mr. Nervous. * He made a cameo in Boats * Miss Daredevil might be based on him (or maybe related to him). * In the French dub of Mr. Men and Little Miss, he is voiced by a woman, which makes him have a kid voice. * He is the first Mr. Man to have Little Misses in his book. Counterpart(s) * Jr. Pac-Man (Pac-Man/Namco, Both wear similar hats), * Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster series, both are brave and have blue), * Brave Heart Lion (Care Bears, both are brave), * Bob the Gardener (Muzzy, both wear hats and are brave), * Maxwell (Maxwell Saves the Day, both are yellow, wear glasses, and brave), * Freddie (The Railway Series, both are fearless), * Sir Lancelot (Monty Python and the Holy Grail, both are brave), * Tommy Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up!, both are brave), * Thomas (The Railway Series, both are brave), * Tormund (Neopets, both are yellow and brave), * Sora (Kingdom Hearts, both are brave), * Captain (The Railway Series, both are yellow and brave), * Flynn (The Railway Series, both are fearless) * Woody & Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story, all three are brave), * Link (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, both are brave), * Sir Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins/Capcom, both are brave), * Gryffindor students (Harry Potter, all are brave), * Red Butler (Raibow Brite, both are brave), * Scott Tracy (Thunderbirds, both are brave), * Snooper (Snooper and Blabber, both are brave), * Touché Turtle (Hanna-Barbera, both are brave), * Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo, both are brave), * Mowgli (The Jungle Book, both are brave), * Walter (City Trams, both are brave and heroic), * Peter Pan (Disney, both are brave), * Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty, both are brave), * Princeton (Avenue Q, both are brave) * Captain Match (Nellie the Elephant, both are brave and wear yellow), * El Nombre (Namesake series, both are brave), * Franklin the Turtle (Namesake series, both wear red baseball caps. However Mr. Brave's hat is red and blue while Franklin's is fully red), * Tito (Oliver and Company, both are brave), * Buddy (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, both are brave), * Porthos (Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds, both are brave), * Sir Brian, Lady Kiria, Sir Neil, Lady Maidelyn, Sir Martin, Lauren, Sir Danayeld and Lady Helene (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all are fearless brave), * Daishiko Tsukei, Maude M. Bayrile, Keishin Kaminai and Hana Willembs (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all 5 are fearless and brave), * Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando, both are brave), * Ken the Eagle (Gatchaman, both are brave), * Simba (The Lion King, both are brave), * Balto (Balto series, both are brave), * Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph, both are brave). * Skarloey, Rheneas and Rusty (The Railway Series, all four are brave), * Shin Koyamada (Mikayla and Shin, both are brave). * Robin Hood (Namesake series, both are brave and daring) * Aladdin (Namesake series, both are brave), * Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz, both are brave), * Prayer Reign (Mikayla and Friends (2014), both are brave), * Sparkle The Fox (Mikayla The Musical, both are brave * Gator (The Railway Series, both are brave), * Mikayla Pasteris (Mikayla's Words, both are brave), * Hope Yoga (Mikayla and Friends (2014), both are brave), * Red (Pokemon Special, both are brave), * Black (Pokemon Special, both are brave), * Chite (Jewelpet, both are brave), * David The Purple Mouse (Sonic Bible, both are fearless and brave), * Oliver (The Railway Series, both are brave), * Merida (Brave, both are brave), * Koki (Wild Kratts, both are brave), * Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games, both are brave), * Dyna Might (Lalaloopsy, both are brave). * Makita Pasteris (Tiny Toon Mikaylas, both are brave). * Tin Soldier (The Brave Tin Soldier, both are fearless). * Alex Bunny (Mikaylaville 2016 Olympics, both are brave) * Samurai (Tiny Toon Mikaylas, both are fearless and brave) * Captin Salty (Lily's Driftwood Bay, both are brave) * Pit (Kid Icarus, both are brave) * Simon Belmont (Castlevania, both are fearless) * Quarterback (My Little Pony: Big Brother Ponies, both are brave) * Shakalaka (New Slumber Party Puppies, both are brave) * Safety (The Pup-Kateers, both are brave) * Smoky (The Pup-Kateers, both are brave) * Ninja Heart Lamb (Ninja Heart, both are brave) * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII, both are brave) * Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina and Corrin, (Fire Emblem, all 7 are fearless) * Arthur Timothy Read (Arthur; both are yellow, wear glasses and are brave) * Starlight The Turtle (SonicLand 2, both are brave) * Blake Myers (Get Blake, both are brave) * Tyler (Supernoobs, both are brave) Gallery Mr. Brave - 1995.jpg|Mr. Brave in the 1995 series. Scared Mr Brave.png|Mr Brave Is Scared See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Yellow characters Category:Oval characters Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Characters with hats Category:Yellow Nosed Characters